LIVING TOGETHER
by sillym3
Summary: GSR. G and S living together. Fluffy mini series. Partially beta-ed by the amazing Meg a.k.a Ilikegoo.
1. Bed

BED

DISCLAIMER: NEVER MINE

A/N1: I reposted the first three chapters. They're finally beta-ed (thank you so much Meg, I owe you forever, come to my country and I'll show you how thankful I am;p ). If people still find any mistakes in these stories, that's totally because of my stubbornness.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRSGRGSRGSR

BED

"Damn" Grissom muttered under his breath, head propped in one arm he eyed Sara slumped sleep body with a mix of amusement and annoyance. Her arm thrown haphazardly across the bed and one of her leg lay on Grissom's thigh. Grissom had spent more than ten minutes awake to watch Sara, more to avoid her sudden movements than to enjoy her beautiful sleeping face.

"We should buy a king-sized bed" He muttered again, right before Sara swung another leg; hit Grissom Square on the crotch.

"Ouch" Grissom couldn't help himself but yelped. Sara stirred a bit before drifted back to sleep like there's nothing had happened.

Rubbing his most important body part, Grissom tried to resume his sleep, he wisely shifted to the edge of the bed, avoiding more disaster. As Grissom reached ten in his counting sheep ritual, Sara made another movement. She flipped her body towards Grissom's; unconsciously wrap his middle with one of her arm. Grissom smiled at this gesture.

"This is a lot nicer than a kick" Grissom told himself as he began to drift in dreamland. Thinking that it's safe enough, he tucked Sara's head under his chin, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair.

Heaven on earth never lasts long, Sara started to move again, and this times her fist not so calmly heading toward Grissom's chin. Grissom retract his head, shifted further to the edge of the bed.

"Honey" He tried to wake Sara up but she kept on performing her very own sleeping dance, flipped her lithe body closer to Grissom.

"Sara, you'll drop me out off this…. "Grissom trailed as his body finally leaves the edge of the bed. A rather loud smack sounded around the room at the time his body met the floor.

Rubbing his left side Grissom arose from the floor. He grimaced when he saw the bed hog culprit that didn't even open an eye after the accident.

"We're so going to buy a new bed tomorrow" He hissed, grabbing his cell phone with a devilish smile.

"Honey" Grissom entwined his fingers with her, as he spooned his oatmeal.

"Yeah" Sara looked up from her magazine.

"What do you think of the bed that we saw yesterday" Grissom winced at Sara's trademark "I'm-tired-of-this-discussion" expression.

"Griss, we've done this before, the bed is too big for the room" Sara's soft voice didn't hide her irritation which made Grissom winced harder.

"Honey, I like the bigger bed. We can move my table outside" He argued

"Yeah, and you'll simply stack your journals on the bed, and I'll be the one who tidies them up"

"But it's softer" Grissom practically whined, earning himself a death glare from Sara.

"Okay… you've been bringing this thing up since last weekend, and I'm smart enough to smell another reason besides a larger, softer, comfier bed" Sara put her magazine aside, and gave Grissom her undivided attention.

"Ummm…, you'reabedhog" Grissom finished his sentences in the speed of light.

"Come again"

"You're a bed hog Sara, you move every direction as you sleep."

"I know what a bed hog is Grissom, I just couldn't fathom where you got this idea from" Sara cut him out.

"Well I sleep beside you, you know" Grissom licked his lips in nervousness.

"Honey, I wake up at the same side of the bed every morning, and nobody ever protested before" She insisted.

"Of course you wake up at the same side after turning 360 degrees all night long" Grissom muttered to himself before handing his well-prepared-before cell phone to Sara. At first he noticed Sara confused expression, and then he smiled as she blushed while watching the video.

"When did you take this?" She inquired shyly.

"Last night" Grissom pocketed the phone with one hand, while the other squeeze Sara's hand slightly. He felt terrible for recording Sara while she assaulted their bed in her sleep, and felt worse for showing it to her, but this simple thing needed to be fixed if he wants to spend the rest of her life with her.

"Nobody… um you never told me before" Sara said in embarrassment, her chin down and Grissom noticed that she didn't squeeze his hand back as she usually did.

"Well, we lived at separate places before, and the thought of spending the rest of my live with the love of my life never visited me back then" Grissom made Sara glanced up at his statement.

"You didn't just say you want to spend….. " Sara gaped in amazement.

"I think I did" Grissom smiled at her, and gladly found out that she finally smiled back.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I said this. Sometimes when you tired you stirred like a tornado in bed. I love you, but I also love my important body part" He grinned.

"Important body part? Did I? "Sara trailed, her face turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Yep, someone nearly slaughtered me down there with her toe last night. And if she did, I bet you're the one who will feel sorry, for you being so attached to that body part sometimes" Grissom winked in mockery.

"You…" Sara punched his shoulder slightly.

"So, a new king-sized bed is in order then" Grissom smirked as he stand up, wrapping his arms on her neck from behind, pecking his cheek as he did.

"Definitely" Sara spun and smirked to him; laid his palm on his torso.

"And honey… "Sara's smirk getting wider as she tips toed, petting Grissom ears.

"Yeah…" Grissom started to close his eyes, enjoying the taste of Sara lips in his skin.

"You snore.... we need to fix that too"

"What"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

That's it, please R&R


	2. Bathroom

BATHROOM

DISCLAIMER: they're belonging to CBS and other entities.

A/N: Thank you Meg who agreed to check this silly story of mine.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BATHROOM

Sara had just slipped her pants down when she heard Grissom entered the bathroom. After grueling conversations for a couple weeks, they finally agreed to put the down payment together on a suburbia styled house. Sara loved the large bathroom with separate toilet in it. Grissom agreed for the rather large yard.

"What are you doing" She inquired with slight irritated tone in his voice.

"wooshing de wouotwash" was the only answer she got.

"What?" Sara slipped her panty up, peeking form the bathroom door, as she heeded for clearer answer.

"Using the mouthwash" Grissom finally answered after flushing the liquid inside his mouth in the sink.

"Okaay, have you finished?"

"Yep, but I'm about to shave now"

"Grissom, I'm in the middle of doing toilet business when you got in!" Sara hitched her voice in such an impatience tone.

"So…" Grissom started to apply shaving cream to his chin.

"So, I need you to get out" Sara snapped

"Why?"

"I'm not comfortable with this"

"You don't mind to share the showers. And I thought this is the very reason why we bought this house with insignificant large bathroom honey, so we can share it"

"Insignificant large bathroom" Sara muttered under her breath, knowing that arguments wasn't the thing she really needed at that time she decided to change her strategy.

"Grissom honey, I'm still learning on this living together thing, I'm not used to the idea of doing my toilet business with other people around" Sara whined, hoping Grissom will understand.

"I'm not other people, I'm your boyfriend" Grissom didn't even move a bit, He started to shave ignorantly."Beside, this sink is practically a mile away from your so called toilet" He continued, eyeing Sara from the mirror.

"Griss… please, give me sometimes to get myself around. We share the bed; we share the whirlpool, shower, and the tub. Just let me have this room alone while I'm in toilet" Sara finally begged. Thing that Grissom knows she hate the most.

"Okay, Miss private-toilet-moment" Grissom finally dragged his foot out of the bathroom. "Call me when you finished"

After couple minutes of silence, Grissom heard Sara screaming his name out.

"Gilbert Arthur Grissom!!"

"Yes ma'am" He came closer the bathroom using his best disdain tone to answer her.

"I've told you like a gazillion time before to replace the toilet papers if you wore them out, have I" Sara's voice drifted from the toilet.

"Ooops, I'm in trouble" Grissom muttered as he scratching his ear." Sorry babe, I forgot" his tone switched to the one with sincerity in it.

"You forgot?!" Sara reached her seven octaves voice." You didn't forget Grissom, you ALWAYS forget. You forget to put the seat down, forget to tidy up your journals, forget to put the cockroaches in cage, forget to put your shoes in place, you..!,you..!" Sara's strings of anger stopped as her breath didn't catch up.

Grissom winced a bit, but he went closer the bathroom anyway. Opened the door, he kept safe distance from Sara by standing at the doorway. "Again honey, I'm so sorry. I solemnly swear I won't do those "forget" things anymore" He used his fingers to form a quotation signs in the iar.

"Hmffh, fine! Get me the toilet papers" She sighed, her flustered face poking out off the toilet door.

"Nope, can't do that" Grissom shook his head. He smirked at Sara's now-agitated face.

"What the hell! Don't play game with me you rat. Get me the papers now".

Grissom's smirk getting wider the second she finished her sentence. "Sweetheart, we can't afford to have me hand you the toilet papers in there. You're not getting around yet" He stated with one of his eyebrow rising up. Mockery clearly surfaced in his voice.

"Gil Grissom, I'm warning you"

"Sara darling, you're the one who said you need this room for yourself. I gave you the moments. Let me be a gentleman by leaving you doing your business in private" Grissonm tried his best to content his giggles, but he chuckled anyway.

"GILBERT ARTHUR GRISSOM GETS YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND GETS ME THE TOILET PAPERS NOW!" Sara screamed her every word.

"I see, you don't need more disturbances mi lady. Let me get my foolish ass out of here" Grissom said as he bending down, bowing and waving his hand in the air. Spun his body and closed the bathroom door before Sara throws only God knows what to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please leave your review. I intend to add more chapters.


	3. Basement

BASEMENT

DISCLAIMER: Not belong to me, not making money.

A:N The fact that I actually got reviews for the previous chapters made my face plastered with an ear to ear grin all day, Thank you so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BASEMENT

It was a lovely Saturday evening. The sun just started it way gliding down to the horizon, gave sky above the perfect shades of blue, yellow and orange. The sin city lights rose far from them, as Grissom and Sara enjoyed an afternoon together in their backyard.

"Harry?" Sara gave him a challenging look.

"No way" He shook his head abruptly.

"Harry!" She insisted

"Saraaaaaaaaa" He drew his word indulgently, " I can't put him in the basement, its dark and creepy down there"

Sara frowned at his answer, her eyebrow rose up. "Harry is just a tarantula, it his destiny to live in the dark and creepy place"

"He's not just a tarantula, he's my tarantula" Grissom gestured his chest as emphasize. Sara smiled a bit at his childlike behavior.

"Okay, put him back at the lab then"

"Nope, too far from here, might not be able to nurture him regularly" He shook his head again.

Sara gave up, studied the list in front of her once again before handed it to him.

"If we can't put your massive tarantula cage downstairs, we have to put away the journals stack instead"

"No, I need to read them occasionally"

"Grissom, our house looks like a library and a zoo at the same time, you had agreed to put unnecessary things to the basement" She scowled at him.

"Put them at my office"

"The office?" Sara asked in mockery, "With Harry, the journals, the books, and the bugs you won't find a spare square to put your fat ass down"

Grissom sighed, and they stayed to silence for a while before he started to speak again.

"We should have bought the other house" He mumbled

"Don't go there, Gilbert Grissom"

"The only thing that large enough in this house is the master bathroom" He stared vacantly to the horizon.

"Do not mention the bathroom" Sara didn't bother to hide her tone of warning.

"The one we saw at Henderson has an extra room, could have been perfect for harry and the journals" He reminisced sadly.

"Gil" Sara tugged her hand not so slightly, "focus please, we had bought this one, let's try to make it better place for us. Beside, you're the one who gave in without further thought after seeing the yard" She smirked as she remembered how happy Grissom was to saw the large backyard. He has absentmindedly said that the yard will be perfect for kids, made Sara blushed at the very moment. Back then, she felt completely overwhelmed by the thought that Grissom actually considered them to have kids.

"Yeah, I fell in love with this backyard" Grissom soft voice retracted her from her thought.

"So…."

"I'll move Harry to the office, and let some of my books and the journals stay at the basement" He shrugged in dubitation.

"Good, thank you" She gave him a quick kiss of appreciation. "Let's move on with the list" She said as she reached for paper at the table.

"No" Grissom reached the paper before her, and scrunched it.

"Hey, I'm not done yet"

Completely ignored her protest, Grissom threw the scrunched paper in to the garbage can. "By the time you done with the list, I'll only have a pair of socks left" He smiled as he produced similar paper out of his pocket. "Now my dear, let's go on with mine"

"Fine, fire up boy" Sara leaned up to the garden chair.

"First and foremost…" He trailed, prepared himself for her reaction, "The boots and the shoes"

"What the hell!" Sara's eyes dilated in shock. Suddenly straightened herself she continued in rapid words. "My boots and my shoes aren't going anywhere, unlike your stuffs they're well organized in their very own cupboard"

"Yes dear, the cupboard that consumes almost one-third part of our bedroom" He never finds out the importance of having a cupboard full of shoes and boots. "There's like a hundred pair of them. Some share the same color and high, and some even never get a chance to be shown outside the room anyway" He reasoned.

"Meh, you want to get rid of them just so you can fit your tarantula in our bedroom" She said sternly.

"That's a pretty good idea" Grissom teased her, "But I wasn't intended to fit Harry in. I think the bedroom will look better if it spacious. We could put a super thick rug on the floor, small drawers at the side, and …"

"No, the cupboard stays. Beside, what goods could a rug and drawers do anyway?" She cut him in the middle of his sentences.

"Umm, you know, they could be helpful. We only need to add some aromatherapy candles on top of the drawer, and we, stripped, on top of the rug" He said in amusement, gladly watched Sara blushed face.

"But it's dusty down there, they might get dirty and moldy" She whined, addressed her shoes and boots like they were the cures of cancer.

"Not if you, I mean we, clean the basement regularly" He reassured her

"I took it as a promise Gilbert Grissom. You'll help me clean the basement whenever I Ask" Sara poked his chest. Grissom nodded while reminded himself not to bring out the idea of cleaning the basement in the near future.

"The next on my list is…." He adjusted his glasses, studying his list. But Sara stopped him by darted her feet on his crotch.

"Stop your feet honey, you're distracting me here"

"Am I?" She grinned seductively, drew circles around his sensitive part using her toe.

"I still have things on my list" He tried to concentrate at the paper at hand.

"How about we start to move things down to the basement now" She added butterfly touches at his wrists, up to her arms. He shivered involuntarily.

"You just horrified by the fact that I ummmm, I mmmmm, might succeeded to get rid all of your belongings to the aaaaaaah basement"Grissom didn't perform his usual well-punctuated sentences as Sara straddled over his lap and including ear licking in her assault.

"Well, you can continue with the list alone. If you need me, I'll be in the living room, testing, you know, the rug-drawers-candles-us-stripped plan" She rose up from him, and swayed her hips away.

"What list? I don't have any list" He threw the paper away, chased her in full speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: comments and critics are icings on the cake. So let me have them all;p


	4. Backyard

DISCLAIMER: see previous chapters

A/N : This chapter is unbetaed. Feel free to show me every silly mistake I made

BACKYARD

It wasn't occurred once in a week. Hell, it even rarely happened once in a month. Due to the attempt to hide their protruding relationship, every day off together was planned carefully. Not too often, because the whole lab would get suspicious if certain supervisor and certain brunette clocking off at the same time periodically. Not in common holiday, because they couldn't afford bumping to coworkers outside the house while holding each other hands. Since the days were limited, every time they got the same day off, Grissom tried to savor it to the maximum.

It was a distinctly special Tuesday. The paperwork on his desk finally reached the reasonable thickness he could ignore. No soul drained case emerged in that particular week, just couples B&E and a tactless smash and grab. It was a perfect week to have a day off.

Celebrating their newly built patio, Grissom had asked Sara to spend the evening outside the house. With Sara laid her head on her chest, Grissom started to felt how the night was faultless. The sky was velvety clear with countless stars adoring it and made her hair seemed glow ethereally. The wine they had before, the smell of the grass, and the softness of her skin make him tingled in happiness. It was perfect, so perfect.

"I swear I could hear the sounds of crickets" He murmured while shifting the pillow underneath his head.

"Mmmm" Was her only reply.

"Glad we have the large backyard and the patio huh" He supplied again, waiting for reply.

"Mmmmm" The meaningless hum came again.

"We really need to replace this bench though, my back is killing me "He murmured again. When a moment passed without another hum from her, he glanced down to the love of his life. She was falling asleep. Lids closed, mouth slightly parted, and hand sprawled loosely on his belly. Knew that she had just finished triple shifts, Grissom moved his hand up and down her arm, tried to shooting her surely sore body.

Being lulled by their domestic fondness, his lids began to drop too. Stole a kiss on her forehead, he whispered. "I love you Sara, and I love our backyard"

He was at the very gate of Dreamland when a loud bang hit his ears. The second bang woke him up completely and made Sara sit abruptly.

"What was that" Sara blinked rapidly to him, still half asleep.

"I think that's a gunshot" He rose from her position, held her firm to bench. "Stay here, I'll go check".

Grissom found his heart pounding as he walked across their backyard toward the two foot high fences. What he had heard were definitely gunshots. The third bang assure him as he feel a bullet blazing over his head. He ducked down to the ground, his eyes widened in horror when he heard Sara gasped and fall beside him.

"God Sara, are you okay, I told you to stay in the patio" He reached out for her, checking if she was alright.

"I'm okay" She took a deep breath, her hands covered her head. "What the hell was that, is somebody trying to kill us"

Before Grissom could answer, another bang gripped the night. "Shit" Grissom scooted back, a bullet hit the ground a mere inch away in front of him.

"There" Sara pointed on a tree at the left skirt of their fences. Followed her finger Grissom spotted a shadow moved behind the tree. "Hey you" He shouted without further consideration only to realized that it was a stupid action. The shadow stepped out from the dark, revealing a man with a shotgun aimed to Grissom and Sara.

It's only took a second for Grissom to throw himself on top of Sara, using his body to protected her. He could hear the scream escaped her mouth. He steeled himself, waiting for a bullet to rip his body. He heard the click of a trigger, then another click, and another click.

Realizing that his rival had run out of bullet, Grissom rose from the ground. He was ready to chase the man up, when Sara tugged his hand.

"Griss don't, it's dangerous. We need back up"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

"It's in surviving gunshots 101 you know" Brass scowled to them from her crouching position on the ground. One big bullet was pinched between his gloved fingers. "When you heard a gunshot while you're making out on your backyard, you went back to your house, and called 911" He sighed with exasperation " Not chasing the shooter, and let yourself be a sitting duck"

"Jim" Grissom sighed heavily, "A, We were not making out and B, we couldn't call 911 without giving away our …"He gestured to himself and Sara that was standing beside him "relationship".

"We didn't want any report to hint us as a couple, not if the situation didn't worth it" Sara supplied

"Aah, I see. Four bullets in your backyard didn't worth these" Brass stand up and waving his hands to the house. "White fences, two stories house, patio, and large backyard. I couldn't help but picturing kids running around here sometimes you know" He smirked at them while tugging off his gloves.

"Jim, let's just deal with the bullets and try to find out who is the man who wanted to put a hole in our head" Grissom scowled at him, started to regret Sara's decision to call Brass.

"No way, this is too good to be true. Should I address you with Mr. &.Mrs. Grissom now?" Brass tilted his head, staring at Grissom's eyes in amusement.

"You shouldn't, I'm still a Sidle" Sara replied from near the tree. "I think I recognize this as Mr. Caine's" She held out a baseball hat she had picked from the ground.

"That Mr. Caine?", Grissom pointed at a brick house across the fences. "Our sixty years old neighbor. Do you think he's the shooter?" He asked in disbelief.

"Maybe, I saw the man ran toward the Caine's house though" Sara answered.

"Guys, I think we really need to call 911" Brass slipped in to the conversations, his voice filled with terror.

"Jim, I've told you before, 911 mean reports, and I… " , Grissom sentences hung in the air as he spun and saw someone came out from The Caine's house., striding toward them with something that suspiciously looked like a shotgun in hand.

"Get down" Brass shouted as he falling down to the ground, his hands unclasped his gun effectively.

Grissom initial reaction was grabbed Sara's waist. Pinned her to the ground, covered her body for the second time in the evening.

"LVPD, drop your gun and raise your hands!" Brass shouted, aiming his gun to the still moving person.

"Wait" came Sara sound, she was wriggling underneath Grissom , tried to stand.

"Sara, stay down" Grissom pinned her harder.

"Drop your gun!" Brass shouted again, finger was on the trigger.

"No wait!" Sara shouted, escaped Grissom's grasp she stand up and pointed at the person who was still striding toward them. "It's Mrs. Caine"

Finally getting caught by the light, the striding silhouette morphed into an elderly woman. Clad in robe, slippers and rolled hair she came closer to the fence.

Brass stand up with his gun hoisted to the newcomer. He was glaring suspiciously at the shotgun in Mrs. Caine's arm. Grissom followed suit, his mouth sprang open.

"Mrs. Caine" Sara moved forward.

"Miss Sidle" Mrs. Caine nodded to Grissom as she handing the gunshot to sara.

"What, uh…" Sara found herself lost in confusion.

"Medication" shoved the gun to Sara arm.

"Excuse me?" Grissom came closer to Sara side, Brass trailed behind him still held his gun out.

"My husband forgot his medication" The elderly woman deadpanned, "he thought that you" She gestured to Grissom and Sara "are vampires".

"What?" Sara gaped confusedly, while Grissom only managed to blinks.

"You know" shrugged," Both of you often leave the house in the middle of the night, come back in the morning, and do not come out again until another midnight" She explained. "He only saw you once in daylight. Your first day here, with those suspicious black glasses" She shrugged again.

Grissom scratch his beard, "I don't think I got it". He looked at Sara quizzically as if she could explain the whole situation to him. Sara shrugged and sported more wrinkles in her forehead.

"Geez, It's a simple math you guys" Brass finally put his gun aside, "Her husband think you're vampires plus her husband forgot his medication equal to her husband trying to kill you, right " He smiled to the lady in robe.

"Yeah, you keep the damned gun, and I'll make sure he pop in every pill he had left, okay" With the end of her sentences strode back to her house, leaving Grissom and Sara to processed the whole situation.

"Wow" Brass broke out a giggle, "She didn't say sorry, did she?"

Held the culprit shotgun in arm length Sara scowled at Grisssom," We undeniably need to move out"

Grissom raised an eyebrow at her, smiling. "I think we only need higher fences"

"I agree with you . Higher fences are alright, that and spend more social time with the neighbors" Brass managed between his giggle fits

"Jim, I'm not " Sara gave him her withered glare.

"Not yet" Grissom smirked, finally found the whole situation amusing, he too started to giggle.

Rolling her eyes Sara stomped her way toward the house. "It wasn't funny at all. I wish He come back and aim better!" She yelled to both of the man before slammed the backdoor shut." It will be nice to have him shot your heads"

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

A/N : Thanks for reading, and hit the green box for reviewing pweeeeese


End file.
